<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Fucking Tease by julemmaes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422516">You Fucking Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julemmaes/pseuds/julemmaes'>julemmaes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, married nessian, nessian fic, nessian fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julemmaes/pseuds/julemmaes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesta has some news on the way and can't wait to share them with her husband.<br/>Part one is just them fluffing around and having a very nice conversation. Part two is them doing what Nesta refused to do in part one, so, a lot of sex. A lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feyre Archeron &amp; Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron &amp; Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Fucking Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you liked it don't be shy and drop a comment, send me prompts on tumblr if you wanna read more of them;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta was having the best day of her life.</p><p>Normally she would have passed in front of all her colleagues with that cold look and that calculated impassive expression on her face, but today she couldn't stop smiling, showing her perfect white teeth. She was also tremendously distracted, too excited by the news she had just received and the fact that her boss had given her the rest of the day off to celebrate. Perhaps that was why while she hurried to her office she almost tripped over one of the interns, who apologized immediately noting who had bumped into him. Nesta smiled more widely, apologizing in turn, and the boy went pale.</p><p>Once in her office, she quickly took her things and sent a message to Cassian, warning him that they were going out for dinner that night and that she had some good news to share. The message was read immediately, but she received no immediate response, as she normally did with her husband, which caused her to frown. She shook her head, grinning, thinking he must have been with a client. She greeted her secretary, who, having recovered from the woman's ambiguous behavior, waved back.</p><p>She walked out of the building and raised her hand to stop one of the hundreds of cabs that were parked in front of her office and once she was sitting down and after giving the address to the driver, she picked up the phone again, to check if Cassian had answered. He had not.</p><p>Not wanting to dwell too much on why her husband ignored her, she decided to open the group chat with her sisters.</p><p>
  <em>Biiig news coming! Wanna go out tomorrow night for drinks? </em>
</p><p>The answers of both of them didn't take long to arrive and Nesta felt a wave of affection towards her little sisters. They had always been very supportive and caring of each other and every time something good happened, after their respective husbands, they were always the first to be told everything. Their relationship had never been perfect, but they had always been there for the big events and Nesta wanted to shout to the whole world what had just happened.</p><p>From Feyruh: <em>Oh my! You got promoted? </em></p><p>From E-lame: <em>I told you you'd get the promotion. I'm free after seven.</em></p><p>Nesta simply answered with a smiley face to Feyre and told them both that she would pick them up after she left work. They then talked about this and that and only when the cab stopped and the driver turned towards her did she realize that she had arrived at her destination. She paid the man and made a quick run to cross the street, immediately entering the bright studio with the neon sign reading "Night's Brothers". As soon as she entered she saw Amren at the counter and the girl gave her a confused and worried look.</p><p>"What on earth happened to you girl? You look like the joker, god." Nesta started laughing, as she couldn't help but smile. Amren seemed to shiver at the sound, "No, seriously-" then she added under her voice, "-are you under the effect of any acid?"</p><p>"No, you idiot." Nesta chuckled as she sat on the welcome couch, crossing her legs. "I've been promoted," she said quietly, unable to keep the emotion in her voice.</p><p>Amren opened her mouth wide, getting up and going to settle down next to her friend. "Are you serious?" Nesta nodded, almost squeaking. "It was about time they realized your talent and acted on it." They exchanged a quick hug and then Nesta asked her how much more Cassian had. She couldn't wait to tell him.</p><p>"He should be done in half an hour with the client and then he has a couple of girls for piercings so I don't know how much longer he's going to be." Amren explained to her, getting up to check their calendar. Nesta puffed, making a grimace and interrupting her joyful motion that had been going on for hours now.</p><p>She sighed, getting up in turn and heading for the exit, "Alright, could you tell him that I'm already at home and that I'll be waiting for him at 8:30, please?" Amren nodded, waving goodbye and then Nesta walked to the right just to stop me two doors away from the tattoo studio.</p><p>Cassian and Rhysand had moved into that apartment right after high school and when Rhysand had moved out, going to live with the Archeron sisters to spend more time with Feyre, Nesta couldn't stand the constant nocturnal make-out sessions and exasperated she had asked Cassian if he could host her until she found a place to stay on her own. How Elain managed to survive in that house for another four months was still a mystery to the elder sister.</p><p>After a few weeks of living together, Nesta had discovered that Cassian was one of the most neat and organized people she had ever met. He never brought girls home when she was around and respected her personal space, something completely unknown to Nesta, who had only ever lived with her sisters. They had bonded so much and became best friends in a very short time. Not that they had a bad relationship before, but now it was much stronger. When after two months Cassian had asked her how much longer she was planning to stay, she had panicked, thinking that he had grown tired of having her around, and had told him that she had found a place not too far from her office and that she would be leaving soon. Of course it was all lies, but Nesta will never forget the hurt and sad expression that had overwhelmed Cassian. After two days she had been forced to tell him the truth, regretting having done such a thing for no reason, and had never seen the boy so happy as when she had told him she would have to stay for at least another month. Cassian had hugged her and spun her around in the air, thrilled by the news, and told her that she could stay for the rest of her life if she wanted to. Nesta had started laughing and then Cassian with her and in one way or another, they had ended up kissing.</p><p>The rest is history.</p><p>She set foot in their apartment and let go of an excited laugh.</p><p>She would finally work on her own and could finally translate the books she wanted and approve the projects she preferred and not just reread drafts on drafts on drafts every day. She took off her shoes and pulled her bra off her blouse, unbuttoning her pants and letting her hair fall on her shoulders in a hairstyle that didn't pull her head.</p><p>She turned on the TV, put on a music channel and began to dance, singing whatever song passed by. She came into the kitchen shaking and shouting the chorus of the brand new song of a band whose name she couldn't remember. She took a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.</p><p>"A toast to myself." She whispered, raising her glass, "You did it."</p><p>She went wild for a little while longer and after the second glass she decided that it was better to go shower and be prepared for when Cassian would return.</p><p> </p><p>She had just got out of the tub when she heard the door close a bit abruptly. She looked at the clock on the sink cabinet and saw that it was eight o'clock. Making a small grimace, she realized that she had taken a bath for an hour. She heard Cassian calling her name and didnt have time to open the bathroom door, which opened wide, making her take two steps back.</p><p>Cassian grabbed her wrist, stabilizing her, "Sorry, I didn't think you were in here."</p><p>Nesta shook her head and was about to jump on his neck, when she saw he had a wrinkled expression. She placed one hand on his arm, holding the towel around her with the other, " Everything's okay?"</p><p>Cassian sighed and closed his eyes. "One of the last two clients seemed to be a bit too comfortable, it bothered me. A lot."</p><p>Nesta nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It wasn't the first time one of the boys' clients had taken advantage of the situation - probably getting pierced in intimate places - and made her husband uncomfortable. Fortunately, this hardly ever happened, but there were always those few exceptions, and once a year he would find special clients.</p><p>Nesta approached Cassian, moving her hand from his shoulder to his cheek and stood on her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Cassian wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her, running his tongue over her lower lip. Nesta moaned slowly and broke away, smiling still holding him.</p><p>"What are you smiling about?" Cassian asked, kissing her on the nose and pulling away shortly afterwards to start undressing. Nesta leaned against the door jamb, holding the towel to her chest and admiring the sight. Nesta shook her head still incredulous after all these years that the man in front of her was her husband. "So?" he insisted once he entered the bathtub.</p><p>"They promoted me." she said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>Cassian, who was washing his hair, stopped and looked at her with his mouth open before a bright smile took over his face. He got out of the tub, dripping water everywhere and took her by her waist, lifting her up and letting the towel slide off her.</p><p>"I can't believe it," he said to her laughing, looking at her face with eyes shining with emotion, "God, I'm so proud of you," he snickered and put her down, pushing her towards him once more and kissing her deeply. Nesta laughed in the kiss and Cassian was forced to pull away. He put his hand behind the back of her neck and pulled her to him, causing their lips to collide again and again and again until both were panting and Cassian's hand that was not busy holding Nesta close to him had found its way to her fine side and now he was holding her tight enough to make the girl moan.</p><p>At Nesta's cry Cassian pulled away slightly, pushing his forehead against hers to catch his breath. The water was still flowing behind him and when he stepped back to get into the tub, he pulled her with him. Her bare chest collided with his and they both held their breath as they touched.</p><p>Nesta gasped and shook her head, detaching herself from him and interrupting whatever they were about to do. "I've just washed, I can't take a shower again. And you should hurry because I made a reservation at our restaurant and we should be there in twenty minutes." she smiled at Cassian, who was still breathing frantically and held his hand on her waist, too close to her breast. She looked at him from under her eyelashes, letting him understand that they couldn't waste any more time, even though his thumb was now caressing her right breast and she was shivering at the thought of what those hands could do in other places.</p><p>Cassian had to clear his throat before speaking, "You're telling me I have to take care of this-" he pointed to his evident length with a movement of his chin, "-alone?" his voice was still hoarse. His eyes darkened as they quickly scanned her naked body. When he looked at her face again, her throat dried up and Nesta swallowed loudly, every trace of fun disappeared.</p><p>Nesta approached him with her gaze fixed on his lips and Cassian smiled slyly. She pointed a finger to his chest, sliding it down, towards his abs and then to his hips, reaching the base of his clear excitement. Cassian pushed his hips forward, trying to get touched where he most wanted, but Nesta grinned and walked away, giving him her back. His hand slipped away from her skin and Nesta immediately missed that touch.</p><p>She came out of the bathroom swinging her hips, while Cassian mumbled "You fucking tease."</p><p>Nesta chuckled, stepped back and stood by the bathroom door and said, "If you can wait till tonight, I'll show you just how much of a tease I can be." and then she winked at him.</p><p>He heard Cassian grunting in frustration as he put on the black lace panties he had given her a few months earlier, the ones she knew for sure would drive him crazy.</p><p>Oh yes, they would have so much fun that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just A Little More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just plain smut, without a plot, you really don't need part one to read it. Hope you enjoy it;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassian slammed the door before leaning against it. Nesta's body crushed against his as their lips collided again.</p><p>Cassian's hands ran ravenously over the bare skin of her back and Nesta felt the heat between her thighs grow every time his tongue caressed her lips. She moaned in his mouth when he bit her lower lip. Nesta bent her head back giving full access to her neck.</p><p>Cassian began to leave a trail of kisses, licking her jaw before going down to her collarbone. He kissed her shoulder, sticking a finger under the strap of her dress which did little to cover his wife's slender body as he descended even more with his mouth. Nesta moaned when he wrapped his hand around her hips, pressing her even more against himself, making her feel how aroused he was. Cassian raised one knee between her legs and Nesta rubbed her center against his thigh, looking for any friction to relieve the discomfort there.</p><p>Cassian squeezed her waist, "Not so fast sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "you have to be patient."</p><p>Nesta moaned again, clutching the other' s hair in her fists, when Cassian lowered himself just enough to be with his mouth at the level of her breasts. One hand remained to support her on her back, while the other brushed her left breast, passing his thumb just above her nipple. With the first stroke of his tongue on her aching nipple, Nesta felt her legs swing as she let go a scream when Cassian bit her breast.</p><p>She closed her eyes dropping her head behind when Cassian moved to the other breast, sucking on her still covered breast. "Cassian,"</p><p>Her hand dropped down along his muscular chest and when she reached the hem of his shirt to pull it off, Cassian took her wrist and stopped her. He pulled himself up, looking into her eyes and circled her face with his big hands, interrupting the contact. Hands that Nesta thought should have been in other places. "Yes, Nesta?"</p><p>She was breathing heavily and with one gesture she tried to move again, putting her hand under his shirt and touching his abs. His eyes darkened even more when she squeezed his hip and began to draw a line from his navel to his pecs. "Touch me," she ordered. Cassian grinned and lifted his leg up again, moving it so that it would rub exactly where she wanted it. Nesta closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Always so bossy," he said in a hoarse voice, kissing her on the neck and rubbing his hands on her back, until he wrapped his ass, "maybe I should teach you how to say please."</p><p>Her hand went down to his pants and when she pressed her hand against the obvious bulge on his front, Cassian held his breath, maintaining eye contact, forehead against forehead. "Or," she whispered on his lips, wrapping her fingers around his length. He groaned, "you should stop playing these games and get to work," she said in a tone that left no room for a retort.</p><p>She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him on his knees, somewhere between her and the door of their apartment.</p><p>She carried her hands behind her neck, while Cassian's hands came down and stroked her thighs and his fingers ran so close to where she wanted them. She untied the laces that held the upper part of the dress and when she let go of them, it gathered on her hips, leaving her naked.</p><p>Cassian smiled at her from below, starting to kiss her just below the waistband, running his tongue over the lace of her panties. Nesta moaned, moving to make Cassian understand that she wanted to take off her dress, but he shook his head. Chuckling, he winked at her and put his head under her skirt.</p><p>Nesta leaned with one hand against the door, the other placed on his shoulder, when she felt his tongue go around that bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, without really touching it. The layer of lace was the only thing that separated them. When she felt his hand move from her thigh and go up, up, she held her breath, closing her eyes. "<em>Cassian</em>."</p><p>He ran a finger over her covered sex and Nesta moaned when he moved the lace to the side and slid a finger inside of her. A rush of pleasure shook her from head to toe and when he started to push it in and out, adding a second one, she brought a hand to her mouth, blocking any sound that tried to get out. That sweet torture continued for a few seconds and Nesta could feel his breath on her. Cassian curled his fingers, pressing against that special spot inside her and then took his fingers away, making her whimper for the lack of them. He helped her out of her panties, pulling his head out from under her skirt. He looked at her and his eyes shone with the same emotion that they had shone with the first time they kissed.</p><p>Nesta took both hands to his forearms, wanting to help him stand up, wanting to hurry, but he laughed, smirking. "Do you really think I'm done?" he moved his hands to her hips, tinkering with the zipper of the dress and then that was on the floor too. The only thing Nesta was wearing now was heels.</p><p>Cassian started kissing her again everywhere except where she needed it most, and when he lifted one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder, Nesta was convinced that she could come just by looking at the sight. He came even closer and now she was standing completely naked and exposed in front of him, while he still had all his clothes on and Nesta couldn't even touch him.</p><p>Cassian slid his finger between her folds and made a guttural sound, staring at her eyes, "God, you're so wet."</p><p>Nesta was about to reply when Cassian swiped his tongue over her entrance, challenging her, before going up a little higher and circling her clit, inserting two fingers deep inside her. She screamed so loud that she knew everyone on that floor would hear, but she didn't care. When after a few seconds he added a third finger, pumping them faster into her and increasing the pressure with his tongue, Nesta promised to pay him back for everything he was making her feel.</p><p>One of her hands went into his hair and tightened when she felt herself nearing the edge. She started pressing her hips against his mouth and Cassian just stroked that spot inside her a couple of times before the orgasm barrelled through her and her walls clenched around his fingers. She heard Cassian moaning against her and a jolt went through her whole body.</p><p>Nesta was shaking, too sensitive, but Cassian continued to take care of the little pearl between her legs. He pulled his fingers away from her and took her other leg too, turning so that Nesta was leaning against the door with her back and only came off a second before continuing to lick every drop of her first orgasm.</p><p>He licked her slit, pushing his tongue inside her, before flicking his tongue on her clit again, and again, and again, and Nesta shuddered against the door, clutching his head with her thighs, her mouth wide open in an expression of pure pleasure. It wasn't long before a second orgasm took over her. He swiped his tongue over her sex slightly, helping her to come down from the high, before he completely detached himself and stood up, holding her tight to keep her firm on her legs that seemed to give way at any moment.</p><p>Nesta managed to open her eyes and look at him from underneath her lashes as he pushed her against the door and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips and moaned, making Cassian moan in turn.</p><p>He smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss.</p><p>He moved away a little, his hands always holding her, "Can you stand?" he asked with a sly smile on his lips, which gleamed with her juices.</p><p>Nesta gave him a hard look and pushed him gently, but she wasn't quite sure that if he let her go she would be able to stand upright. "Yes, idiot, it wasn't <em>that</em> good."</p><p>Cassian raised an eyebrow, snorting, "It didn't sound like you were complaining." He pulled her by the hand, towards the corridor, towards their room. "Maybe you need a second round-" he stopped, bringing a finger to his mouth, smiling, "sorry, my mistake, third round?" he murmured in a hoarse voice.</p><p>Nesta was tempted to accept, but she wanted to take care of him. So she continued with her little game. She smiled, pushing him into their bedroom, "I don't think I want to be disappointed again tonight," Cassian opened his eyes wide to the choice of words, mouthing a <em>disappointed,</em> falsely shocked, "but I'd like to show you how it's done.</p><p>When she was close enough to touch him, she reached out with one hand and brushed it over the edge of his pants. She unbuckled his belt and with a quick movement of her wrist made him turn around and pushed him towards the bed. Once inside the room, she turned him back towards her and placed a slender finger on his chest, "Take it off." Cassian didn't make her say it twice. Nesta bent forward while he took off his shirt and untied her shoes so he could take them off. Her husband did the same thing, remaining with only his pants on, which tightened the obvious bulge.</p><p>Nesta looked at him for a few seconds, while Cassian, now sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned back on his elbows, enjoying what was about to happen.</p><p>"So? Are you going to admire me all night or are you going to show me how to do it?"</p><p>Taking one step toward the bed, she bent forward, leaning over him. She kissed him on the lips and Cassian pushed himself up, going against her, but only for a little while, because then she pushed him against the mattress and started kissing his chest, leaving a trail on his pecs, his abs. When she reached his pelvis she began to fidget with the zipper of his pants and once they were off, with his help, only the boxers remained to prevent her from finally giving him so much pleasure as he had just given her. She palmed him through the fabric and then left a kiss on the right thigh and then the left one, alternating between one leg and the other, until she was close to the hardest part of him. Throwing a quick glance at Cassian, she saw him as he held himself up with his arms crossed behind his head and his gaze was more ravenous than before.</p><p>Keeping her gaze fixed on him, she slipped one hand under the hem of his boxers and grabbed his length in a slow movement, starting to pump him gently. Cassian's head fell backward and grunted when she touched the tip with her thumb, passing her finger over that sensitive part. Cassian's hips snapped up from the bed and Nesta got down on her knees between his legs, continuing to pump him, while with the other hand she helped herself get rid of the last garment.</p><p>Warmth began pooling in her core once again at the sight of his cock, so swollen and in need of her attention. When Nesta squeezed a little more, breathing on his head, Cassian cursed.</p><p>"Fuck, baby." gasped him, thrusting his hips up again. Nesta smiled before passing her tongue over him, starting from the base and reaching the tip, without touching it. Cassian cursed again, looking at her. She repeated the movement several times, until she felt him flinch and decided that he had suffered enough. She blew on the tip, taking it immediately afterward in her mouth and passing her tongue repeatedly along the entire length, sucking on the tip.</p><p>She placed her lips on the head one last time, before burying it all the way down and taking it all in her mouth. His cock hit the back of her throat and Cassian moaned her name like a prayer. She sucked in her cheeks and while he writhed beneath her, she licked the tip again. "Nesta."</p><p>His hands ended up in her hair after a short while and began to give rhythm to Nesta's movements. Every time she gagged Cassian moaned.</p><p>She looked up at him when the movements started to get sloppy and he cut off to groan as Nesta cupped his balls. She started massaging them as she pulled herself completely off his length and licked every drop of pleasure from him.</p><p>"If- shit..." Cassian stopped when Nesta took him back to the hilt in one movement, "I'm going to cum, so unless you want to... fuck." Nesta pulled away again and Cassian looked her in the eyes. She took two fingers to her mouth as she raised. She sucked on them, carrying them between her legs.</p><p>She straddled his lap and Cassian's eyes closed slightly as her fingers began to massage her clit. One of his hands went next to hers and with an abrupt motion, he slipped two fingers into her. Nesta gasped and moaned as he curled them repeatedly, beginning to move her hips to meet his movements.</p><p>"Just like that, fuck my hand baby." Cassian pulled himself up, kissing her as he continued to work her with his fingers. When she felt the third orgasm approaching, she took his wrist, stopping him, and made him lie down again. She took him in her hands and settled him at the entrance of her sex, he buried himself inside her so deeply that Nesta saw black for a few seconds from too much pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck, how can you be so perfect every time?" Nesta smiled at that and lowered herself over him, kissing his lips with love, moving her hips just a little.</p><p>They cried out together, mouth against mouth, when she started to ride him, helped by his hands on her hips. Nesta was holding on to his chest, she kept bouncing on him and when he carried a hand between her legs, flicking her clit, she felt the pressure increase deep in her stomach.</p><p>"I'm close." she managed to blow out, between each thrust.</p><p>With a shot of the hips, Cassian moved them together and, always remaining seethed inside of her, he made her lie on her back. Now he was in control. He began to thrust harder, deeper, faster. Nesta could no longer contain herself and when Cassian brought his hand on her clit again, she snapped. She clenched the muscles around him, while he kept pounding inside her. When even his moves got slower and Nesta was able to catch her breath, she pulled him against her and kissed him as if that was the only thing that mattered at that moment. She looked him in the eyes, caressing his cheeks and when he pushed himself inside her with a particularly strong thrust, standing still, she said "I love you".</p><p>Cassian grunted kissing her again, coming to the sound of those words. After two more strokes, he halted, remaining connected to her and crouching down on her.</p><p>Her legs wrapped around his hips and held him close to her body. Hips against hips.</p><p>Nesta felt his heart beating against her stomach.</p><p>Her walls involuntarily clenched around his length and Cassian moaned against her breast, "God I love you so fucking much."</p><p>Nesta laughed and Cassian looked at her.</p><p>She smiled at him and stroked his hair, moving a lock of hair from his eyes, "I think you've learned your lesson.</p><p>Cassian chuckled, sending shivers all over her body, "Oh yeah?" Nesta nodded, "So, could I prove how much I needed this lesson a little more, or do you think you can't resist?" he grinned, knowing full well that she was as tired as he was, but the way he asked the question, as if it were a challenge, would make her accept everything.</p><p>"Maybe just a little more."</p><p>And Cassian showed her again. And again. And again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find more on my tumblr (@julemmaes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>